The Scientist and the prima Donnna
by Sara Sidle Grissom12
Summary: Gilbert Grissom checked his pocket watch one final time and let out a sigh; he had been hard a work for hours and felt as if he was getting no where. He shut his book, tucked it into his satchel and gave his latest specimen one final glance. His latest finding had been a caterpillar that was in the process of morphing. Scientists rarely documented the stages of a butterfly...


The Scientist and The Prima Donna

Thank you to KatyRye

Gilbert Grissom checked his pocket watch one final time and let out a sigh; he had been hard a work for hours and felt as if he was getting no where. He shut his book, tucked it into his satchel and gave his latest specimen one final glance. His latest finding had been a caterpillar that was in the process of morphing. Scientists rarely documented the stages of a butterfly, so he had been up monitoring it for days.

Professor Grissom, are you still awake? his maid, Gretchen, asked as she pushed open the sliding wooden door that lead to his office.

I don t want to waste a moment. This is a moment that could change history, he replied, his voice in a low murmur.

Well, whether you change history or not, you still need a proper meal and a decent amount of sleep, Gretchen replied, gathering an armful of coffee cups.

I m just fine, thank you.

Oh and by the way, Captain Brass stopped by. He left you a ticket for the new opera that will be playing at the opera house, she said, pulling a white ticket out of her apron pocket and handing it to him.

Gilbert shook his head. You know that I don t like going to operas. You keep it, he said, attempting to hand it back to her.

Dr. Grissom, you can t stay penned up in this stuffy room with your critters. You have to get out and meet a nice young lady, Gretchen said tucking the ticket into Gilbert s breast pocket.

Gilbert let out a chuckle. I m afraid my time for that has passed.

Nonsense, now you re going..."

~0~

Reluctantly Gilbert joined his friends for a night at the opera. Since his mind was mainly interested in science and he rarely left his work, he was usually the brunt of all of Captain Brass jokes.

The world is changing, Gilbert. Art is the heart of the century, not science, Brass said.

James, Brass wife, Catherine, said. leave Gilbert alone.

Gilbert always thought Catherine to be a superb beauty. The dark blue dress coat she was wearing seemed to compliment her ivory skin and radiant red hair.

James, science is an art too. I believe it is the very art of the world, Gilbert said.

Brass waved his hand. I m just teasing you, Gilbert. Let s get inside before we freeze, he said.

No matter how uncomfortable he felt, Gilbert always marveled at the beauty of the opera house. The main hall was a gleaming white marble, with statues of angels that seemed to guard the bottom of the staircase. The house was always lit up with thousands of candles.

I hope you like the opera, Gilbert. It s one of my favorites, Catherine said, handing her coat to one of the maids standing nearby.

Yeah and the dame who sings it is easy on the eyes, Brass chuckled.

Brass led the way to his box, which he always reserved for each performance. Just as they sat, the lights were dimmed and the curtain rose.

This dance number is my favorite, Catherine said with excitement.

The ballerinas all danced out into the center of the stage, entertaining the crowd with their spectacular leaps and twirls. Gilbert looked down onto the orchestra; he was always amazed by the many instruments and the musicians ability to play amazed him.

Gilbert, Catherine whispered again. you re going to miss the first appearance of the Prima Donna.

"Catherine, we're not children. Stop harassing him," Brass said.

He had known Brass and Catherine all through his childhood. At first he was positive that he would be the one to marry Catherine, but as time went on Brass beat him to it. He wasn t jealous of his friends, but he wished that he had someone to share his life with.

Gilbert sat back into his seat and waited for the dance number to end and for the Prima Donna to step out. Usually, he found himself despising the lead singer and favoring instead another performer. He thought that they wore a little too much make-up and sang too high. Finally, the dancers cleared the stage and the Prima Donna walked out onto the stage. She was dressed all in blue and seemed to favor a character from a Hans Christian Anderson story. Her facial features were sharp and she didn t choose to wear the traditional white wigs that most opera singers wore. Instead she had her dark hair pulled back, exposing her slender neck.

Told you she was easy on the eyes, Brass said, poking Gilbert in the side.

When the singer opened her mouth to sing, Gilbert found himself enthralled by her beautiful voice. Instead of the usual high pitched music, the beauty on stage had an amazing voice that was equal to a song bird on a beautiful spring morning. He felt his body relax as he let himself enjoy the serenata.

Maybe we can introduce you to her, Catherine said.

Gilbert waved her off. I m a man of science.

~0~

That wasn t so bad was it? Catherine asked once the performance was over.

Gilbert shook his head. I actually found myself enjoying it!

And I m going to pretend I didn t notice you gazing at the beauty on stage with lust in your eyes? Brass teased, standing up.

As the trio made their way back down the stairs, Gilbert scanned the faces for the Prima Donna. He knew it was a slim chance that he would see her out amongst the crowd, but he looked anyway. He thought that he was acting foolish for infatuating himself with her too soon, but he knew it was a natural thing for humans.

When they were at their carriage, Gilbert patted his pockets and swore. I lost my pocket watch. I ll be back, he said, turning back to the opera house.

~0~

Sara Sidle sank down on the sofa and took a deep breath; singing always took a lot out of her, but she enjoyed every moment of it. She considered herself lucky that she even had a chance to sing, since she was one of the first female performers of the century. Up until a year ago, operas had been performed mainly by men and she felt that it was a great honor to be a part of history. She pulled off her slippers and flexed her toes; the shoes she wore always cramped her feet and her corset was always too tight. There were times that she felt like she was going to faint on stage.

Look what I found, her friend Jo, teased as she entered Sara s dressing room.

Jo held in her hand a shiny gold pocket watch. She held it by its gold chain and twirled it around.

We may need to put it back in case the owner comes looking for it, Sara said, pulling her silk robe on.

Jo clutched the watch and pressed her hand into her chest. No way! I found it and I m going to keep it, sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

Sara stood up and held out her hand. Give it to me. I m taking it downstairs.

Jo handed her the watch and Sara stepped out into the cold hall. She rounded the corner and nearly collided with an older man.

Excuse me, miss, he said.

Sara shook her head. It s my fault. I wasn t looking where I was going.

I seem to have misplaced something, he said, stepping to the side to let her pass.

Sara smiled. It wouldn t be a watch would it? she asked, holding out her hand.

The man smiled. Actually, it is, he said, taking the watch from her.

The man s fingers grazed Sara s palm and for a fleeting moment she felt flushed. She had always fancied older men and this one was quite handsome. His hair wasn t completely grayed and the wrinkles around his eyes gave him a trusting look. Sara tightened her thin robe around her and looked into his dazzling blue eyes.

I thank you for returning it. It was my father s, the man said, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping it off.

I m glad I could help you, she replied, turning to head back to her dressing room.

You were the Prima Donna, weren t you? the man asked, stopping her with a hand on her elbow.

Yes I was. I hope you enjoyed the show, she said.

The man smiled. Actually, I did. I m not a fan of opera, so I was surprised.

Gilbert, another man said, walking up the stairs. were you planning on leaving us in the carriage all night?

I was just coming, Gilbert replied.

Excuse Gilbert, the balding man said. he s socially inept. I m Captain James Brass and this is Dr. Gilbert Grissom.

Sara took the hand James Brass extended to her and shook it. I m Sara Sidle, she said.

Forgive us for leaving so soon, but I have to get home to check on my children. Won t you come have dinner with us? Brass asked.

Oh um sure, Sara said, smiling at Gilbert.

Dr. Grissom had a look of horror on his face. James, honestly! he said.

Brass tipped his hat to Sara and smiled. Good evening, we ll send you an invitation.

~0~

James, that was quiet embarrassing. I had everything under control, Gilbert said.

You haven t had it under control in years, my friend. It s about time you married, Brass said.

The carriage slowed in front of his house and Gilbert opened the door.

What would someone want with a man like me?"

Plenty of things. You re still handsome, Gilbert, Catherine said.

A man needs a woman to keep him warm at night, Brass said with a grin. Do yourself a favor and don t scare this one off.

Brass shut the carriage door and they continued down the street. Gilbert slowly walked back into his lonely house and pondered Brass words. True, he had always pushed women away, but he had good reason to. It seemed that every time he opened his heart to a woman she dropped it at his feet. However, for some reason Sara felt different to him. He had tried to pretend not to notice the thin garment she was wearing and her small pert nipples straining through the almost see-through material, but he couldn t help himself. As he walked back inside he wondered if his friends were right.

~0~

True to his word Brass sent Sara an invitation to dinner. Gilbert wanted to stay at home and skip out on the entire evening, he was too nervous to see her again. So reluctantly he put on his best suit and joined in the festivities. From the moment she arrived her beauty took his breath away. She was wearing a dark green dress that seemed to compliment her dark hair and ivory skin.

How long have you been in opera, Sara? Catherine asked.

All my life, Sara replied with a smile. My mother wanted to sing and couldn't, so made me take lessons. I was honored when they chose me to sing at the opera house.

Gilbert kept his eyes on Sara while she spoke. The simple movement of her lips as she spoke mesmerized him. He imagined gently taking Sara s face in his hands and kissing them until they were swollen with passion.

Gilbert here is a professor at the University and I work as the towns constable. My wife was a teacher for a while, but retired to raise our children, Brass said.

"How many children do you have?" Sara asked with a smile.

"We have three. A girl and two boys," he answered proudly.

"I'm an only child. I would have loved to have siblings," she said.

"Well, most of time they get along," Catherine chuckled.

Sara glanced at the clock and gasped. I have to be going. It was such a pleasure being here.

Allow me to get my coachman to take you home, Brass said.

That s not necessary, I don t live far, Sara said, putting her coat on.

Gilbert lives on the way. I m sure he wouldn t mind walking you home, Catherine said.

Gilbert shot Catherine a puzzled look. 'How do you know where she lives?' he thought

Not at all, Gilbert replied.

~0~

So, do you like to sing? Gilbert asked as he walked with Sara towards the opera house.

Sara nodded. I ve always loved it, but of course as a child I hated to practice, she said with a smile.

Gilbert noticed that when she smiled her eye s brightened. She had a small gap between her two front teeth that he thought made her look sweet and innocent. He stopped walking and looked into her eyes, wanting nothing more than to love her and let her love him. He knew Brass was right; he needed someone by his side.

Sara-

A clap of thunder interrupted his sentence and he turned his head upward to look at the sky. He felt a tiny drop of rain splatter against his forehead before the sky opened up.

Oh dear! Sara said, trying to cover her head with her coat.

Gilbert took her hand and pointed up ahead. I don t live far! We ll wait until the rain clears, he said.

As they ran towards his house the rain started to pick up speed until he could hardly see an inch in front of his face. Finally, they reached his front porch and he opened the door to let her inside.

Let me get you a blanket, he said quickly, running up the stairs and disappearing.

Sara took a look at his surroundings and went to stand beside a dying fire. His home looked somewhat homey for a professor. An old grandfather clock stood against one wall, ticking loudly, making her feel small in his big parlor.

I m afraid I don t have much that would fit. My housekeeper would have something but she doesn t stay the night. Gilbert said, bringing Sara a dry blanket.

Sara took the blanket and smiled shyly. I m sure they ll dry once I set them by the fire, she said, looking around for a place to undress.

You can use my study, Gilbert said quickly, sliding the door open. I apologize about the mess. I m somewhat of a workaholic.

Sara eyed the mess of open books, empty coffee mugs and scattered papers. It did indeed look like he was a workaholic. Gilbert shut the door and went to poke at the fire, his mind wandering to an image of Sara s naked body just feet away from him.

What is this? Sara called from behind the closed door.

What is what? he asked back. For he knew she could have been talking about anything.

In this jar this shell? she asked.

It s a cocoon. I had a caterpillar and it s going through what is called Metamorphosis . Right now it s changing into a butterfly, he said, walking up to stand outside the door.

What kind of work do you do?

I m an Entomologist. It s a new science that started in Germany. My father was a botanist, he studied plants.

Oh, Sara replied. Do you have any other specimens?

I have a few, but they re put up.

Can you show me? she asked.

Gilbert was stunned. Of course he wanted to show her, but he wasn t used to women acting so brazen around him. If Sara was his wife, he would have acted differently. It s normal for a married man and woman to see each other undressed. A woman in these times simply did not invite him to see her naught but in a blanket, and yet she was inviting him to do just that.

Of course, Gilbert replied, his pulse pounding.

When he slid the door open he saw Sara s small figure, wrapped in a blanket. To him, she looked small and lost amongst his books and papers. Her skin was glowing softly in the dying candlelight, stirring within him a feeling that had long since died.

I mostly keep live specimens, he said, walking over to a self and pulling down a jar. This one is the new breed of spider that was found in Afghanistan. It s called a camel spider and they grow to be very big. I may sell this one to a colleague of mine.

When the spider in the jar moved Sara jumped back, bumping into Gilbert; her smaller body omitting an amount of warmth that stirred desire inside of him.

It won t hurt you, Gilbert chuckled awkwardly.

Sara looked at the glass frames on his wall and gasped. You have butterflies, she said, walking over to admire his collection.

Yes, I m really fascinated by them, he said, keeping his eyes on her as she moved about the room.

Sara reached up with one freckled arm to gently touch the glass frame. As she did the blanket that she had wrapped so tightly around her slipped down, exposing a freckled shoulder. Gilbert was tempted to cover her bare skin back up, but he was afraid that if he touched her he wouldn t stop.

Let me put your clothes by the fire, he said.

Get out of here before you do something stupid.

Gilbert picked her wet clothes up off of the desk and hurriedly left the room before he could think twice. Every moment he spent near Sara was another minute that he was losing control of himself.

Dr. Grissom, should I go? Sara asked, sticking her head out of his office door.

Gilbert looked back at her and felt himself loose what control he had left. He wanted to feel Sara s body beneath him- to worship every inch of her. He walked towards her slowly and looked down into her dark eyes.

You re so beautiful, he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

He expected her to draw back or tell him to stop, but she looked back at him with a mixture of lust and fascination. The scent of her arousal was thick and Gilbert could feel his erection growing hard. He lowered his head and kissed her tenderly on the lips, relishing the feel of their softness.

at first Sara didn t respond, but soon she parted her lips and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her lips were small but her mouth was warm and welcoming, and he felt her lovely soft tongue begin to dart in and out; traveling over the length of his lower lip, and then curving upward into his mouth. Gilbert felt her blanket fall away and with one powerful motion, he lifted her up and climbed the staircase to his bedroom. As he ascended the stairs he kissed her fully, letting his tongue explore her mouth and gently biting her upper lip.

Dr Grissom. Kiss. I ve never .

Their kisses grew more demanding as they sank down onto his bed. Gilbert stood up and took in the sight that lay before him - Sara nude, save for a garter belt that she had left on. Her rosy pink nipples were erect and seemed to be begging to be tasted.

I need to stop, he said as he turned from her and breathed deeply.

Don t stop, Sara s soft voice said. I want you to touch me.

He turned back to her with a new hunger in his eyes. Are you sure? I won t be able to stop myself, he said.

Sara nodded and let her hand fall back onto the pillow; her dark brown hair spilled over the pillow making her look seductive. Keeping his eyes on her wanton body, he undressed himself. Before she knew it, he was looming over, pressing gentle kisses into her hair.

You re so beautiful, he said again, his voice thick with desire.

He trailed his kisses down her throat and to the valley between her breasts. Her skin was unbelievably soft and kissable. She cooed as he rubbed with his thumb and forefinger, and made small circles around the raised pink flesh. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth, he bit down gently. Sara arched off of the bed and tangled her fingers into his damp curly hair.

Dr. Grissom! she cried passionately.

Call me Gil, sweetheart, he said, kissing both of her eyelids.

She ran her hands down his sweat slicked back and dug her nails into his shoulder. Gilbert moved to the other nipple, teasing the new swollen bud with his teeth. Sara tugged at his hair and he brought their lips back together for another passion filled kiss. Hungrily she sucked on his tongue while his other hand continued to travel south. She began to squirm in pleasurable anticipation and spread her legs wider, while his lips soon followed suit. He paused to tease her navel, dipping his tongue into it and nipping it gently. Above him, Sara s breathed quickened into pants of pleasure.

Gil , she moaned, letting her nails lightly scratch his scalp.

He moved a hand through the coarse hair at the juncture of her thighs and sank a thick finger into her. She was already sopping and his finger slid in easily. He felt her gasp and tighten her inner muscles around his finger.

I ll be gentle, he promised.

All Sara could do was nod her head and Gilbert took this as his go ahead. Slowly he curled his finger upward and pulled it out, causing Sara s body to shudder. He brought his mouth to her glistening, pink center and began to suckle softly. He had been with other women before, women that he thought he had been in love with, but he had never been with one that tasted as good as she did - a rich combination of salty and sweet.

I want you, Sara moaned.

Gilbert stopped his ministrations and looked up at her. Are you sure?

I ve been sure, Sara s smoky voice said. since the first day I met you at the theater.

She reached down and grasped his erection, guiding it to her center. He gently positioned the head at the entrance and pushed forward. In a few seconds, the whole head entered and he paused to let her adjust. The inside of her vagina was tight, tighter than he had expected it to be. He feed himself into her inch by inch until he felt her hymen.

The pain wont last long, he promised.

Sara gave a nod and he pushed himself in the rest of the way. She gave a cry and he waited her to adjust again. He brought his hand up to her breast and tweaked her nipple, relaxing her. Soon the pain in her face melted away into pleasure and she raised her hips. Slowly he eased himself in and out of her, setting a rhythm.

You feel so good," he said.

He picked up his pace and Sara let out a moan. She soon started to meet his thrusts, rising her hips to meet his. Gilbert tried to keep his eyes focused on hers, but as the pleasure increased he slammed them shut. He suddenly felt her muscles tighten around his dick as she climaxed. He lowered his head to kiss her passionately as they rode it out.

When the waves of her climax subsided he continued to thrust into her, working towards his own. He soon felt a tingling in the pit of his stomach and began to thrust into her harder. Sara brought her knees up, enjoying the sensation as he filled he repeatedly. He brought his hand down to rub her clit, and he felt himself falling over the edge. Sara climaxed for a second time, both of them crying out. It took a while before Gilbert was able to roll himself off of her, but when he did he pulled Sara into his arms and held her. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

Are you alright? he asked.

Sara nodded. I m fine. I ve never felt like that before, she said, pressing a kiss onto his lips.

As he thought of something to say, some sweet nothing that he read somewhere. He looked down into her sleeping face in wonder. Maybe James is right,' he thought Maybe it s time for me to find someone.

~0~

THE END


End file.
